User talk:-TwinkieReborn-
RULES OF -TWINKIEREBORN-'S TALK PAGE 1. Do not message me to warn me for breaking a rule that doesn't exist. 2. Do not ask me stupid questions. 3. Do not ask me about a murder that took place at 4:52 PM EDT on June 2nd, 2017 in South California. If any of the above rules are broken, you will be reported to the Intergalactic Talk Page Commissioners. Thank you. RE:Hi Hi Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:38, December 18, 2016 (UTC) RE:Merry Christmas from -TwinkieReborn-! Hi Negative Twinkie Reborn Negative Factorial, Thank you for your cool (lb2.1) postcard! I appreciate the fact you're sending me a free digital postcard here and not getting bankrubt by sending it to me in cp and wasting 10 lame coins- one tree less chopped down this year for postcard paper. Enviro-friendly, i like that! My unkel dolan would have probably said "meri chroiysmoose, i houp u dont di dis yir" to wish you a happy new year, but i'll stick with the usual greeting, so i wish you a merry christmas, and have a happy new year! Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:16, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Hey Twinkie, Thanks for the postcard, I appreciate it! :) Happy Holidays, CPW Community Admin (talk) 22:41, December 21, 2016 (UTC) RE:Merry Christmas from -TwinkieReborn-! Hey Twinkie, Thanks for the postcard. I really liked how you put all our names at the bottom, and putting my name first makes me feel very humbled indeed :P. Merry Christmas to you :) -- Dps04talk 01:53, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas from -TwinkieReborn-! Thanks, same to you! -- 06:52, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas from -TwinkieReborn-! Thanks! The same to you to! From, OP Happy Holidays! Pixie is definitely not a little pixie! 16:13, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Zzrt! Its reckless leaps make it easy pickings for predators. On the bright side, many Pokémon enjoy longer life spans, thanks to Magikarp. Zzzrt! Why don't you check out thizzz naughty boy's user page? 09:45, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Regarding your block Hi Twinkie, I am going to discuss an agreement regarding your indefinite block per discussion with the administration. Providing you agree to the following, we are willing to unblock you: *You acknowledge that what your behaviour in the incident was unacceptable. *You will improve your attitude towards the wiki, particularly on the chat. *You will not harass any user on the wiki which could potentially make them feel uncomfortable. Providing you agree to these conditions, you will be unblocked by an administrator on Tuesday 29 August (1 week after your block was issued). To agree, please either respond to this message on your talk page, or leave a message on another admins talk page. The Administration CPW Community Admin (talk) 20:17, August 27, 2017 (UTC) *I agree to the above Terms and Conditions. -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 21:17, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Warning Twinkie, I want you to inform you that your behaviour on Sunday, 10 September was unacceptable. You shared screenshots of conversations which occurred outside of the wiki which is not permitted, since it could potentially result in drama. Also, it was not a wise move trying to get Seth involved by asking him to view them and for him to share his opinion on them (since he was mentioned in some of the screenshots), especially since you had a bad situation with him in the past. Anyway, this is a warning. Please be careful with the content you share with others on the wiki, and do not share screenshots of conversations from outside of the wiki. Please also understand that if you do something like this again in the future, your second chance will be revoked and you will be blocked. Regards, CPW Community Admin (talk) 21:32, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :Just to clear-up the confusion, the reason why I warned you was because you shared them in attempt to humiliate me in this situation, which I did not like. Apologies for the inaccurate message. :CPW Community Admin (talk) 12:55, September 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Happy Halloween from Jaden Thanks for the awesome postcard, and happy Halloween to you too XD -- Dps04talk 04:43, October 31, 2017 (UTC) RE:Happy Halloween from Jaden Hi Twinkie, Thanks for your message :) Have a (Late) Happy Halloween! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:47, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 14:06, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great Christmas! †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 18:48, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. AngryBlue2828 (talk) 22:06, August 20, 2018 (UTC)i send you this wiki terrible tv shows wiki: https://terrible-tv-shows.wikia.com/wiki/Terrible_TV_Shows_Wiki i warn ypu that they also included seasons/episodes of some of your favorite TV shows. but it's worth it,since i'm 90% in agreement with the community of that wiki. Blessings to you :) see you soon. --AngryBlue2828 (talk) 22:06, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Hi Blorckits (talk) 21:35, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Evidence I should have won a year of being jobless, I have proof from the chat log. 17:26:43 HopefullyIWillRememberThis Do I get a year of being jobless? 17:26:46 TwinkieReborn @Koopa already won demotion 17:26:51 TwinkieReborn @hopefully sure I don't mean to be rude but, You probably don't remember doing this, Do you? HopefullyIWillRememberThis (talk) 21:41, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Good news Hi Twinkie, Good news! Today this dude talked to me and said "hi i got this real good joke the best you will ever hear. wanna hear it?". And i was like yea surr so i knocked him out and threw the body into the trunk of an abandoned vehicle i found. Anyways, i though you might wanna hear it so here goes: :/me checks pockets for joke w... wait a sec... i forgot to pickpocket him before tossing the body k so just assume there was a real good joke in this section the moral of the story patience pays off Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:52, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! Dps04talk 12:57, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Are you usually online on Chat? Okay, i want you to be online on this wiki's chat. --~ Cirno The Ice Fairy (My talk!) 19:09, January 5, 2019 (UTC) (BREAKING THE) RULES OF -TWINKIEREBORN-'S TALK PAGE # You broke the tooth of the tooth fairy and are therefore facing a 3-infinities block, or community service as a noob bureaucrat. #Is instrument an eggplant mayo? #You donkey (read this line in Gordon Ramsay's voice, btw) why for the name of fat santa did you step on that snail at 2017-06-02T16:52:00 EDT, in South Carolina? Was it because his girlfriend turned you on? Oh wait snails don't have gen- Penguin-Pal hides below desk as a hoard of triggered activists run in search for the writer of the word- der? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) P.S. You. Chat. Now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:23, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Once again Hi Twinkie, Once again, you have been a bad bad noodle. Mrs. Clause will sure give you the coal''iflowers! Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:33, March 31, 2019 (UTC) RE:Mesothelioma Hi Twinkie, Thank you very kindly for your message. The thing is, i do not possess such bilogical or medical characteristics, so i am afraid your advice was of no help in particular, yet i do admire your noble approach to try and rehabilitate those of us who did not find luck in the path of existence. olso, if u haz kyur fer idiossy pls halp i stil haz no kyur fer dat ;-; Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:35, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Re: Bot Looks like C.P.W-Bot has been unable to connect to chat due to a login issue. I'm seeing this message when trying to log into the account: "There was an error processing your request. Please try again later." I've emailed Sam asking him to reset his bot's password. While I wait for the chat bot to become available again, I'll use a different account to log chat for you guys. -- 06:59, June 16, 2019 (UTC) RE:hai p-p! Hi Twinkie, hai niubb, holy cow ur immortal yet need time machines? isnt a single year to you infinitely small that it converges to 0? so why use time machines if ur immortal so all years are the same to you. niewub twinkie Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:27, July 29, 2019 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:hai p-p! Hi Tanki, A Certificate of Immortality? A License to Immortalize? Must have been that Double-D'oh-Savvy agent i've been trying to track down for years. Yeah, a very dangerous terrorist who wants humanity to be stupid so he can be "him with stupid" as an emperor. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:23, July 30, 2019 (UTC) RE:for p-p's eyes only Hi Twinkle Twinkle Expired Twinkie, Wait, but what if Wata snoops around and reads & destroys my message? Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:02, November 16, 2019 (UTC) ok boomer †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 04:53, November 17, 2019 (UTC) RE:FUN FACT Hi Twinkie, Life-supporting breathing machines: am i a joke to you? Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:17, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you '''Happy Holidays'! -- Dps04talk 17:56, December 21, 2019 (UTC)